


Road Trip

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are we there yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

“I think somebody needs a nap when he gets home,” Blaine murmured quietly, checking on Kurt in the rearview mirror.

“I do NOT need a nap,” Kurt said pettishly, kicking the back of Daddy’s seat.

“Kurt, knock it off,” Dave said, thoroughly exasperated. They had been visiting family in Lima, and Kurt had been acting like a colossal brat since they’d left after breakfast.

He didn’t want juice; he wanted soda. He needed to go to the bathroom (again). Why couldn’t they stop at the outlet mall? He was hungry. He needed to get out and stretch his legs. He didn’t like that song. Or that song. Or that song. 

Dave didn’t want to have Blaine pull over so he could spank Kurt, but they were getting dangerously close to that being the solution to this particular problem. Under the best of circumstances, Papa didn’t like dealing with bratty behaviors. 

These were not the best of circumstances. They’d spent the weekend at Burt and Carole’s, and Kurt had been very subtly testing the limits since they’d gotten there. He knew that there was very little, if anything, that Daddy and Papa could do, and he’d taken full advantage of that fact.

“I said I DON’T NEED A NAP!” Kurt screeched. He didn’t like it when they didn’t pay attention to him. He didn’t need a nap. He wasn’t a baby. 

He watched as Daddy laid a hand on Papa’s knee, and then he was really mad. They acted like they were all calm and grown up, but then they made him take stupid naps because they were mean and bored, and they liked making him mad.

“I DON’T NEED A NAP I DON’T NEED A NAP I DON’T NEED A NAP!!!!” As Kurt hollered, he kicked the back of Daddy’s seat with both of his feet, matching each word with another thump of his feet.

“Pull over,” Dave said. He was done dealing with this; Kurt was being a rotten little brat, and he was going to spank him.

Blaine was as sick of Kurt’s behavior as Dave was, but he recognized the need to be discreet. “Give me a second,” he said calmly, pulling off the highway and driving until he’d found someplace secluded.

Kurt was so involved in his own frustration that he didn’t notice that Blaine was driving down an isolated road until they got to a turn off. When the car stopped, Kurt realized that he may have pushed Daddy and Papa just a little bit too far. He began backpedaling furiously.

“Sorry Papa. I’ll behave myself,” he said frantically, “I’m sleepy. I think I’m going to close my eyes right now.”

Blaine snorted at that. He knew that the apologies weren’t going to work, but he had to applaud Kurt’s effort.

Dave was focusing on ignoring Kurt. Of course he was apologizing; getting spanked hurt. Papa still needed to make a point about appropriate behavior. Otherwise, the next time Kurt was being naughty, it would escalate further.

Blaine had found an abandoned park; Dave recognized that this needed to be quick. The last thing they needed was to explain to people what was going on. Getting out of the car, he walked to a nearby tree and began pulling at branches, bending and twisting.

Kurt stopped apologizing, watching in confusion and growing apprehension. When he saw Papa snap a few branches off, Kurt decided to focus on Blaine. Maybe he hadn’t pushed Daddy too far yet. Clearly, they were to the point of no return with Papa.

“I’m done being naughty now Daddy. I don’t know what got into me, but I’m going to behave myself,” he promised.

Blaine nodded at that. He knew it was wrong, but there was a tiny part of him that found Kurt in this state adorable and hilarious. No reasonable person would expect to get out of a punishment after that fit, but Kurt always tried. 

“Really Daddy. I’m going to be good now. So you can tell Papa not to punish me because we’re just wasting time. We should be driving home.”

Papa was at Kurt’s door by that point, and Kurt panicked. Hitting the lock, he stared up at Papa. He wasn’t entirely certain of what was going to happen, but he couldn’t imagine that it would be good. 

“Unlock the door Kurt,” Papa growled at him.

Kurt shook his head. 

“Kurt Elizabeth,” Blaine said, “I’m going to pretend that I didn’t just see you defy Papa like that. You need to do what he told you because if you make me help, I’m going to take a turn switching your naughty bottom once Papa’s done.”

“I don’t want to get switched,” Kurt wailed, the knot of apprehension in his tummy making him feel nauseous.

“Kurt, I’ll count if I have to,” Blaine warned him.

With a sob, Kurt unlocked the car door; Papa wasted no time in opening the door and pulling Kurt out. Keeping one hand firmly around Kurt’s bicep, Dave settled himself, half-seated, on the hood of the car. 

Kurt found himself being half-pulled, half-lifted, over Papa’s lap. His pants were soon puddling around his ankles, and he whimpered nervously.

“No Papa. No. You don’t need to spank me. I’ll be goooooood,” he whined piteously. 

Blaine had gotten out of the car with them, and he was busy rummaging through things at the trunk. He rolled his eyes at that, and he was glad to hear Dave’s response.

“You have been a naughty little boy this entire car ride. You’ve earned yourself a good spanking.”

As Blaine listened to Dave’s large hand cracking down over Kurt’s briefs, he found the bag he was looking for. Pulling it out, he closed the trunk and watched. 

Kurt was begging and making promises before the spanking even started, and he only got louder. Dave didn’t pay attention, stopping the spanking when his hand was beginning to feel warm and tingly. 

That was when he picked up the switch. Flicking it lightly over Kurt’s underwear, he began lecturing.

“We asked you several times to behave yourself. You’ve been given plenty of warnings,” with each statement, he lightly switched Kurt’s backside.

Kurt didn’t think it was light. He’d never been switched before, and it felt like Papa was cutting lines across his bottom. Every swing of the switch brought a wail from Kurt’s lips.

“It’s not too much to ask for a big boy to behave himself in the car. When Daddy and I take you someplace, we expect you to behave yourself and at least try to not be naughty.”

“Yes Paaaa-paaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” Kurt sobbed, wiggling for all he was worth.

Blaine piped up then, “I don’t know Dave. I kind of think that maybe we have our little baby with us today. That’s the only reason I can think of for him being so disobedient and defiant.”

As he said that, he held up the diaper bag for Dave to see. Papa nodded.

“I think Daddy might be right Kurt. When we’re done here, you need to march yourself over to him. And I don’t want to see any more naughtiness out of you today. Understood?”

Kurt was in hysterics at this point, certain that the flesh on his backside had been cut to ribbons by the switch.

“I asked if that was understood Kurt,” Papa said, flicking the switch again.

After the answering shriek, Kurt gasped out, “Yesssss paaaaaaa paaaaaaaaaaa.” 

Dave stopped then, resting one warm and heavy hand on the back of Kurt’s mostly untouched thighs. He knew that Daddy would probably have switched Kurt there, but Dave figured that Kurt would be in enough discomfort for the next 90 minutes in the car. Especially if he ended up wetting his diaper. 

When Kurt had calmed down some, Dave forced himself to pick up the switch again. 

“Kurt, Daddy and I were not impressed with your behavior this weekend,” he started, simply holding the switch. “Just because you know that we won’t intentionally embarrass you in front of other people is no reason to misbehave.”

“No Papa,” Kurt agreed, still crying, “Sorry.”

“I’m glad to hear that you’re sorry, but I want you to remember this last little bit of spanking. Because if you ever take advantage of us being somewhere where we can’t spank you, you will pray that I will be this lenient again.”

Dave ended the spanking with half a dozen sting-y lines, forcing himself to ignore Kurt’s wails. He had to learn.

Using one big hand to snap the switch he’d used, Dave gently rubbed the back of Kurt’s thigh, waiting him out.

“I know baby. That really hurt. We’re all done though,” he whispered. He didn’t make it long before he couldn’t stand to listen to Kurt anymore, and he had to help him up so that he could hug his baby.

“That was a bad spanking, huh?” he commiserated softly.

“Sorry I was naughty Papa,” Kurt gasped around his sobs. He hated the switch. 

Dave nodded at that, feeling awful. Kurt had needed that, but that didn’t mean that Dave particularly enjoyed giving it to him. “Thank you for apologizing pumpkin. You need to apologize to Daddy when we’re done too.”

Kurt nodded, clinging tightly to Dave’s neck. He knew. He always had to apologize to both of them. 

Releasing Dave with one hand, Kurt gently touched just the tips of his fingers to his bottom, through his underwear. He was shocked to realize that there wasn’t any blood.

“That really hurt Papa,” he sobbed.

“I know. I want you to remember that the next time you decide to throw a temper tantrum,” Dave said.

Kurt wanted more sympathy than he was getting from Papa. Didn’t he realize how much that hurt? 

Blaine had been watching them both, but he didn’t want to take the chance that someone would show up. So, walking calmly over, he touched Kurt’s shoulder gently.

“Time for your diaper precious,” he said, keeping his tone matter of fact.

Kurt had stiffened when he felt Daddy’s hand on his shoulder, and he wailed anew at Blaine’s statement, “No diaper Daddy. No diaper. I don’t need a diaper.”

“Yes diaper,” Blaine said. “We still have to drive a while to get home, and we can’t stop every time you need to potty. We’ve wasted enough time already.”

Blaine gave Dave a look. It was time to finish this up. Papa reluctantly gave Kurt one last hug.

“Go with Daddy pumpkin,” he said gently.

“No diaper Papa,” Kurt whined pathetically, tightening his hold around Papa’s neck.

Blaine interrupted, “This isn’t a debate Kurt. If you keep arguing, I’m going to spank you. And you will still have to wear a diaper.”

Kurt let go of Papa, using his hands to cover his face as he sobbed. Blaine led Kurt to the backseat, and then helped him lay down.

“Owwwwwwwww,” Kurt wailed, when he felt the leather under his sore bottom.

Dave knew he had to back Blaine up, but he felt like an ass. He went to grab a peace offering for Kurt.

Sliding so that he was seated near Kurt’s head, Dave offered the toy, “Here you go pumpkin. Beau’s been lonely in the trunk by himself.”

Kurt grabbed at Beau and buried his face against the rabbit’s soft tummy. Hiccuping around his fingers, he wiggled through Daddy changing his diaper.

Blaine reminded him, “What do you say to Papa for being so nice?”

Kurt whimpered as he felt his knees pressed to his chest. It hurt to wear a diaper after he got a spanking. Everything hurt, but having the wipes pressed against sore skin felt awful.

“Thank you Papa,” he whispered.

Dave leaned over to kiss Kurt’s forehead, “Such nice manners,” he said. He watched as Blaine finished diapering Kurt and then helped him sit up, wincing when Kurt sobbed at the new pressure to his bottom.

“You going to ride back here?” Blaine asked him sympathetically. He knew that Dave felt bad; Blaine felt like Kurt had been asking for it, but Dave always felt worse after punishing Kurt than Blaine did.

Dave nodded, taking the diaper bag when Blaine offered it. “Look baby,” he told Kurt, “We have your sippy cup,” he said, pulling out the current favorite, a smooth handle-less cup with bunnies on it.

Kurt gratefully took the cup, whining when he realized there wasn’t anything in it. Dave was already going through the bag though, finally finding the bottle of toddler apple juice.

“Just give Papa a second baby,” he said, taking the cup back and filling it.

Kurt smiled appreciatively, “Thank you Papa,” he said quietly, leaning into Dave as he drank.

Their cuddles were interrupted by Blaine finally getting back in the car. Kurt’s eyes widened when he saw that Daddy was putting more of those awful switches on the front seat.

“Why you got those Daddy?” he asked, pointing at the switches. He didn’t want them.

“In case you’re naughty again,” Blaine said, starting the car back toward the highway.

Kurt shook his head no, “We don’t need them Daddy. I’ll be good,” he promised fervently.

“That’s good to hear. I think that we should have them just in case though.”

That brought about a fresh round of tears, and Dave spent a good 20 minutes calming Kurt down, offering him his blanket and a pillow. When Kurt finally fell asleep, preferring to rest his head on Papa’s lap, Dave played with his hair.

“I told you he was tired,” Blaine told Dave. They rode the rest of the way home in companionable silence.


End file.
